The Drabblistic Gamer Trilogy
by DeMoKa
Summary: A trilogy of drabbles that allow an insight into the lives of Fleur and Hermione if they played PS2. obviously femslash cause it's by me, DeMoKa
1. Chapter 1: Dance Dance Attraction

**This is the 1st instalment of my weird little drabble trilogy. **

**Chapter 1: Dance Dance Attraction  DDR**

'Ow is this a way to learn 'ow to dance?' inquired Fleur with great cynicism lacing her question.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I'm not learning. This is just a way to have fun. It's called Dance Dance Revolution, but it doesn't actually teach you how to dance, it's more of a rhythm game. You just have to stomp on the correct buttons, correlating to what is on the screen. It's quite basic if you think about it.'

'It seems ridiculous to me,' replied Fleur, pretending to not be curious.

Hermione smirked to herself, and then changed her expression to one of concentration. She chose an easy song. She certainly did not wish to make a complete fool of herself. Tentatively, she stepped on to the up arrow and was punished with a large and undesired "MISS". She frowned and stomped harder on the next button which was the right arrow. Fleur giggled at her lover, who soon began to move faster as the song picked up speed. Hermione was only just able to keep up, frantically stepping all over the mat. She ended up with an "OKAY" score. Hermione turned with a sheepish grin to a smirking Fleur.

'You try,' she suggested, Fleur's face fell.

'Moi? Certainly not! I shall not succumb to such a silly little fad,' snorted Fleur.

Hermione laughed,' Oh come on. You got to watch me make a fool of myself. Somehow I highly doubt you'd look worse, in fact, I reckon you'd look really graceful.'

Breathing in deeply, she nodded her head in submission, 'Alright. But just this once, you 'ear! Only for you and never again!'

Hermione just grinned in triumph, sure to be given a show.

Fleur decided to try a song on the medium setting. The song began to play and Hermione's heart stopped beating for a moment. Initially she had scoffed at Fleur protesting yet playing on medium, but now, she could see another reason why she loved this woman so. Fleur looked absolutely gorgeous, not only did she hit every button in time with the music; she did it with a dancer's grace. Hermione sank on her knees to the floor slowly, to watch her lover dance with abandon. Fleur was unconsciously swaying her hips and moving her hands to make this game ever more so appealing to Hermione.

'Wow...' whispered Hermione, captured by Fleur's ability to make this simple game so wonderfully enjoyable.

Fleur finished the song and turned, a little breathy, to a very aroused Hermione. 'Well? Can we just stop playing now? I 'ave a feeling that I want to be in the bedroom,' she said with a smile.

Hermione nodded absently and lead Fleur away from the bright, flashy lights and dance music.

**Review cause its good for you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strum For Love

**Next instalment. This drabble trilogy is really PWP, but in a G way. **

**Chapter 2: Strum For Love  Guitar Hero**

'May I say, I feel ridiculous,' muttered Hermione, donning the fake guitar.

Harry and Ron laughed. Fred just patted her on the back, 'Come now, Mione. This is very easy, just follow me. Look, I'll even talk you through it.'

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron again before turning her attention to Fleur, with a pleading look. Fleur motioned with her head to listen to Fred. Hermione sighed and followed his instructions, gripping the plastic console with a feeling of stupidity.

She emulated Fred the best she could, holding down different coloured buttons and flipping the fret button simultaneously, trying desperately to score points. Very quickly she began to become quite distressed as Fred strummed away, leaving her in the dust. They finished with a flourish from Fred and a low score from Hermione. She was very tempted to hoist the plastic guitar of from her shoulders and cast it to the floor, but Fleur stood up and told her to try it again.

This time, Ron was her competition. Harry cheered them both on, trying to keep from laughing out too loudly at Hermione's frantic button mashing. One minute into the song, Fleur took pity on her younger lover. She stood behind Hermione and took her hands in her own. She guided Hermione to press buttons at the right time, leaning her head down to whisper encouragement. Hermione felt a lot better and began to play more confidently. Gently, Fleur let go, but remained at Hermione's side, quietly counting beats in 4-4 time to aid Hermione.

'Magnifique, mon amour,' Fleur praised Hermione and rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek.

Ron had thrown down his console in disgust, Hermione had beaten him. Harry and the rest of the Weasley brood roared with laughter at Ron's furious, fire red blush. Hermione merely shook her head in exasperation and hugged Fleur, placing quick kisses on her neck and cheek. She frowned at Fleur's singlet top, taunting her, covering so little and so much at the same time.

Fleur giggled softly at her lover's frustration. 'I knew you were a great teacher, but I didn't know you were musical as well,' murmured Hermione.

They watched Harry and Ginny play co-op and Fleur slid an arm around Hermione's waist, 'Well. There is much for me to teach you then, oui?'

Hermione nodded in time to the beat and smiled brightly at the glint in Fleur's eye.

**I love gaming and I love this pairing, so, why not put them together:) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione See, Hermione Do

**Last instalment, I hope you had fun reading it! **

**Chapter 3: Hermione See, Hermione Do  Eyetoy Kinetic (vague reference and use)**

Fleur started stretching in a very cat like manner. Hermione was often amazed at her girlfriend's agility and flexibility. Fleur's morning exercises often caused Hermione grief in her own lack of ritual exercise. She wondered if she ought to join Fleur. She promptly sat down and tried to copy Fleur. This resulted in her rolling forwards and smacking her face into the glass door of their balcony.

Fleur jumped up and ran to her aid, 'Mon amour! What are you doing? Are you trying to 'urt yourself?!'

Hermione rubbed her sore nose while pouting, 'No. I thought that I should join you in your exercising. It would probably do me good.'

Fleur gave a little laugh and sighed, 'Ah, 'Ermione dear, you can not just start at whatever level you like. You must start with easy stretches first and work your way up.'

'So, what do I do, then?' inquired Hermione, pride still hurt from matching the air headed pigeon's crash from last week.

Fleur thought a moment to herself and then her eyes brightened at a thought, 'Well. I need to go to work now, but I shall pick up something on my way to work and I shall send it 'ome to you. It will 'elp you begin stretches and other exercises that are safe for beginners, okay?'

Hermione nodded, annoyed that Fleur wasn't going to stay and teach her instead.

'D'ccord. When I return for lunch, then I shall go through it with you, don't pout. You know I can not resist you when you pout,' said Fleur, kissing Hermione fully.

Hermione further protruded her lip, hoping to keep Fleur at home. Unfortunately Fleur had closed her eyes and made her way out through the front door with her sachet hanging at her side. She blew Hermione a quick kiss and closed the door. Hermione frowned, wondering why on earth the Minister Bones had decided to give Hermione's Department of Magical and Muggle Relations the day off.

10 minutes later, Hermione heard a package place itself on the kitchen bench. She inspected it and recognised the flashy pictures of a woman trying to elongate herself. It was an Eyetoy Kinetic package. She and Fleur had purchased a PS2 only a month before, deciding that the electronic device would be of fun if they ever wanted some mindless but harmless bloodshed. She retrieved the PS2 and set it up, glancing vaguely at their games including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Tekken 5 and Hitman. Hermione chuckled at the memory of Fleur getting very worked up and slaughtering all the Ballas gang in Grand Theft Auto. The screen had been filled with purple bodies splattered with blood.

Hermione preferred Hitman as it was more of a strategy game. Stealth and cunning appealed to her darker nature. Hermione pursed her lips and as she proceeded to unpack the Eyetoy camera and placed the disc into the machine. The music welcomed her and she began to play. Remembering Fleur's comment, she began with easy and worked from there. She watched the tutorial and copied.

----------

Fleur returned home to the sounds of an extremely excited Hermione. She grinned to herself and wondered what Hermione was playing. Opening the door, she was greeted with an enthusiastic cheer from the bushy haired woman. 'WHOO! Take that! Eat my dust!' exclaimed Hermione.

Fleur laughed as Hermione speed across the finish line in a race located in Canton. Hermione turned in delight at the sound of Fleur's melodious laugh and leapt up. 'I've been waiting for you,' she said suddenly.

Fleur raised a brow, 'That confident, hm? Kinetic is quite good isn't it? Gabrielle showed it to me when we went for a shopping spree on her birthday. She forced me to try it out in the shop. Well, mademoiselle, show me what you've got.'

She sat down and Hermione sat down too. Fleur raised her brow again in confusion. She got up and Hermione dutifully copied her. Fleur laughed and Hermione laughed. Fleur took the hint and began to stretch, Hermione followed. Fleur lay down on the floor and lifted her herself off the ground with her hands, stretching her arms and chest. Hermione surprised her by sliding her face under Fleur's and kissed her.

'That was a pleasant surprise,' murmured Fleur, licking Hermione's lobe.

'Yeah, well, after today of just playing Kinetic, I feel kinda peaky and well... Flexible,' replied Hermione.

Fleur smiled, 'Well, I'm sure we can put that into good use.'

Hermione silenced her with another deep kiss.

**I know, I didn't use Eyetoy Kinetic much, but that's because I haven't actually played it. I probably would have been better off writing about the first Eyetoy Play. Well, anyways. I had fun, I hope you had fun. Review! Cause you know you love it! **


End file.
